O Reencontro
by cleiderimoli1
Summary: O Rencontro é a primeira fic de uma trilogia, que visa resolver um problema, tentar acompanhá-los enquanto a vida acontece e segue seu rumo. Essa fic trata de um funeral que traz os Grissom de volta a Las Vegas após 15 anos. APROVEITEM para espiar todos como estão.
1. Chapter 1

Quem escreve, não o faz pra si mas para os outros então eu vou gostar de receber comentários dizendo se vai bem, se vai mal se está no ponto, se desandou, ou se não achou o ponto : até um esculacho bem dado, pode ser proveitoso.  
Bem, isso dito, vamos à história:

Par - gsr.

Desclaimer - Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem (quem me dera!). Os demais são frutos da minha imaginação.

Sinopse - Vamos adiante 15 anos no tempo, para reunir os CSI's,num funeral. Como estarão? Quem será que morreu?

Capítulo 1

Sara olhava sua figura no espelho. Franziu a testa aborrecida por achar mais uma ruga. Os cabelos presos começavam a branquear, aqui e ali. Engordara uns quilinhos, mas não ficara balofa: só perdera seu ar de magreza. Segundo Grissom, os anos a deixaram mais apetitosa.

Grissom se chegava ao espelho com a gravata torta. Estava com a cabeça completamente branca, mas era um homem charmoso ainda. O desgosto de Sara residia na barba, que ele insistia em usar. No mais, ambos se olhavam com olhos da primeira vez, ignorando o passar dos anos e apaixonadíssimos um pelo outro.

Sara foi arrumar-lhe a gravata:

- Tantos anos, e você ainda se atrapalha, com isso!

- Ora, Sara! Ele não se incomodava com essas coisas naquela época, menos ainda agora!

Sara suspirou. Estava para completar 50 anos e já não via a turma há quanto? Uns 15 anos, ou quase isto. Pensou com carinho em cada um deles. Virou-se para Grissom, às voltas com o cadarço do sapato.

- Sabe que sinto saudades de todos?

- Eu também, Sara, eu também!

Sara suspirou. Pena que a situação não era festiva. Seria muito bom, revê-los em outras circunstâncias. Olhou para Grissom, amorosamente e achou que ele estava muito bem, naquele terno preto, com a gravata cinza. Aquela era a gravata do seu casamento. Foi o que bastou, para trazer-lhe aquele dia, à memória.

"O casamento foi muito simples, numa daquelas pequenas capelas de Las Vegas, sem festas que não combinavam, com o perfil dos noivos. Brass tinha feito questão de conduzi-la até Grissom.

- Ora vamos, Sara! Gosto de você como de uma filha, e talvez essa seja minha última chance! Não creio, que Ellie vá se casar, um dia!

O padrinho foi o Dr. Robbins, muito orgulhoso do seu posto. Ela lembrava de um Grissom muito nervoso, esquecendo-se do simples "eu aceito!". E, não foi para causar suspense, como disse Greg; foi nervosismo, mesmo.

Quanto a ela, estava calmíssima. O que tinha perseguido por tantos anos, estava para se realizar. Seria a feliz e orgulhosa Sra. Grissom. Lembrava-se, muito bem, que usara um conjunto branco (por insistência de Catherine, pra quem noiva que não usa branco, não é noiva).Tinha uma espécie de casquete, na cabeça, de onde saía um pequeno véu, que lhe cobria o rosto.

Sorriu ao lembrar que Grissom embaraçou-se nele, para beijá-la, o que provocou o riso dos presentes. Grissom estava tão atrapalhado naquele dia!

A lua-de-mel fora em Paris. "Por todas as férias que não tiramos, e por todas as horas-extras que fizemos", dissera Grissom. Foram 10 dias espetaculares. Passeios inesquecíveis preenchiam os dias: Torre Eiffel, Museu do Louvre, Notre Dame, passeios de barco sobre o Sena, etc., e as noites... tórridas de amor. Fora tudo perfeito e inesquecível.

Ela gostaria de visitar Paris na primavera, mas foram no meio do verão. Isto por causa da mudança deles, para Chicago. Foram para lá, tão logo voltaram da viagem: Grissom recebera e aceitara, um convite, para lecionar, numa Universidade, daquela cidade, no outono.

Ainda tiveram uns dias para arrumar tudo e, se adaptar à nova cidade. Um pouco mais tarde, se abriu uma vaga e Sara também foi incorporada ao corpo docente. A saída deles do CSI, trouxe uma grande guinada a suas vidas, mas ela não se arrependia. Sentia saudades de sua antiga vida, da adrenalina, dos amigos... Mas era só; não faria nada diferente.

Ter uma vida normal, horários normais, conversas normais, foram muito úteis, quando vieram os gêmeos. O nascimento deles foi muito planejado. É evidente que a gravidez dupla não fora planejada e, não reprimiu uma gostosa gargalhada, ao lembrar do ar apatetado, que Grissom fez, quando ela chegou do obstetra, naquela tarde e contou a novidade, para ele:

- Eu fui o autor de tal proeza?

- Ora, Gil, quem mais? – Perguntou ela, fingindo uma indignação que estava longe de sentir.

Nunca pensara em ser mãe, mas até que não se saíra tão mal, afinal. Hoje, não imaginava sua vida sem as crianças. Grissom a surpreendera: era um pai amoroso, paciente e carinhoso. Não lembrava em nada, aquele supervisor sisudo e secarrão, do CSI.

Na verdade, muitas vezes ela tinha de intervir, para as crianças não o fazerem de gato e sapato. Sua vida tivera seus bons e maus momentos, mas no geral, tinha sido muito boa. Ela não tinha do que se queixar. Depois de tanto sofrimento, a sua vida com Grissom fora um mar de rosas."

- Sara... Sara...

De repente ela se viu parada, sentada na banqueta da penteadeira, com uma expressão idiota no rosto, um sorriso pregado nos lábios e o batom na mão direita. Quanto tempo ficou rememorando? Grissom se aproximou e beijou-lhe os cabelos.

- Pensativa minha querida?

- Estava lembrando de nossa vida, desde que saímos de Vegas – respondeu com sinceridade, enquanto passava o batom. – Acho que o momento leva a isto.

- Suponho que sim! – Deu um profundo suspiro, antes de continuar. – Arrependida?

Ela pegou sua mão e apertou-a.

- Faria tudo de novo!

- Eu também! Só que faria antes!

Ela sorriu e abaixou os olhos


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Os gêmeos entraram no quarto. Pareciam trazer a força de um terremoto com eles. Era um menino e uma menina, chamados William e Emily, em homenagem a Shakespeare e Emily Brontë, dois escritores britânicos favoritos. As coisas se cruzaram ali, pois o menino puxara a Sara, enquanto a menina saíra a Grissom.

Em William via-se a rebeldia, a curiosidade e a persistência de Sara. Como a mãe, tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, e era aquela criança que faz os adultos perderem a paciência, com seus múltiplos porquês.

Emily, quando sozinha era quieta, gostava de achar um cantinho, onde gostava de ler e pensar em tudo que via ou lia. Fazia coleção de insetos, e desde pequena gostava deles, era mais calada, isso quando não se juntava ao irmão. Os dois juntos pegavam fogo e punham fogo em tudo, William era o estopim de Emily.

Enquanto ele era magro: só braços e pernas; a menina era mais cheinha, com cabelos encaracolados, olhos azuis e covinha no queixo, como Grissom. Nem se precisa dizer, quem era o favorito de quem, pois os mais velhos, viam-se como em espelhos nos mais novos. E quem resiste a um espelho?

- Mamãe, por que não podemos ficar aqui sozinhos?

- É, por que não? Afinal, lá só vai ter gente velha. – Disse Emily, achando-se muito adulta, do alto de seus 13 anos.

Sara puxou a filha pra si, e arrumou-lhe a fita do cabelo, completamente torta. "Tal pai, tal filha!", pensou sorrindo.

- Porque vocês são crianças ainda, e mocinha, já conversamos sobre isso.

Não tendo conseguido nada com a mãe, Emily acercou-se de Grissom toda dengosa:

- Ah, pai deixa! O pai da Sally deixou, e ela é só dois meses mais velha que eu.

Sara olhou para Grissom, querendo ouvir sua resposta.

- Bem, eu só tenho uma filha e seu nome é Emily, portanto não tenho nada a ver com o que Sally faz ou deixa de fazer. Crianças obedeçam a sua mãe!

Vendo que Sara aprovou sua resposta, Grissom achou melhor se retirar enquanto ainda contava com certa vantagem, e ir até a garagem tirar o carro para levá-los ao aeroporto.

Enquanto descia as escadas, ia pensando como Sara estava linda, naquele vestido de musselina preta, com risquinhos brancos. Pena que só o usava, nestas ocasiões, pois lhe caía bem. Ele também, a seu modo recordava-se do casamento.

"Estava nervoso, mas Sara estava mais, tropeçava bastante nas palavras. De tudo ele só conseguia lembrar que Sara estava nervosa e linda. Nick lhe deu uns conselhos, como se ele precisasse disso. Ele nunca havia falhado, pensava com orgulho. Mesmo hoje não se trocaria, por dois rapazes de 30! Sara também tinha sua responsabilidade nisso, pois sabia como acendê-lo e deixar o fogo aceso.

A lua-de-mel em Paris foi maravilhosa. Tantos anos sem férias, eles mereciam isso. Culturalmente falando, a viagem foi ótima. E nas outras coisas também, pensou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Interessante era de se notar, que mesmo com o passar dos anos, as palavras "maroto" e "brejeiro" eram adequadas a ele.

Pensou nas crianças. Agora não podia conceber sua vida sem elas. O seu mundo girava em torno de Sara e dos gêmeos. Tiveram longas conversas sobre se iriam pôr uma criança no mundo. Ele se achava velho e inadequado para o papel de pai. Mas achava que não tinha o direito de roubar essa experiência a Sara. Por fim, concordaram.

Ninguém esperava gêmeos. A princípio, ficaram assustados com a notícia. Quando nasceram, e William segurou seu dedo ele ficou enternecido e sentiu-se PAI. Nos anos que viriam, ele se veria nos filhos, tendo mais motivos de orgulho que de aborrecimento. De repente, viu-se amando, incondicionalmente aquelas duas criaturinhas, resultado prático, de seu enorme amor por Sara.

Ela teve um parto difícil, muitas horas de sofrimento, que resultaram em uma Sara exausta, ele muito preocupado e uma cesariana. Resolveram que, já que tinha vindo um casal, seria melhor pararem por aí. Ele estava quites com a vida: havia disseminado suas sementes, garantira sua imortalidade gerando descendentes."

Agora tinha de se preocupar em ver seus ex-subordinados outra vez. No começo, todos escreviam, depois, as cartas rarearam e se transformaram em cartões de Natal que alguns ainda mandavam. Ele não os culpava, porque sabia que a vida seguia agitada, para eles.

Ele e Sara tinham uma vida muito calma no campus. Ótima para criar as crianças. Pensou nos casos bizarros do CSI, nos horários malucos, nas conversas... Não, definitivamente, aquilo não era ambiente saudável, para as crianças.

Quem trocara cartas com ele, todos esses anos, fora Catherine. Ela também telefonava para Sara, todos os meses, para saber e mandar notícias. Como ela permanecia em Las Vegas, era como uma Central de Notícias, mandando e recebendo. Ela continuava sabendo da vida de todo mundo. "Algumas coisas nunca mudam", pensou Grissom sorrindo e manobrando o carro.

Olhou para o relógio do carro. Buzinou. Não podiam perder aquele avião. Sara já vinha descendo com as crianças. William falou alguma coisa que ele não entendeu. Sara falou, enquanto jogava uma valise na parte de trás, do veículo:

- Entre no carro e não resmungue William, que isso é mania de velho!

O menino entrou emburrado. Sentou-se com os braços cruzados e a cara amarrada. Emily não estava muito melhor. Enquanto Sara colocava o cinto, Grissom olhava os dois pelo retrovisor e, perguntava à mulher o que tinha acontecido.

- William queria trazer o Playstation; e a Emily queria acrescentar bugigangas, na valise. Os dois estão pensando que estamos saindo de férias, quando amanhã já estaremos de volta. E falando nisso, sejam educados com a tia Cath. Ela é uma grande amiga do papai, e foi muito gentil nos convidando para ficar na casa dela - disse Sara se acomodando, no banco.

- A tia Cath do CSI?

- Sim. Podemos partir? – Perguntou Grissom.

- Que maneiro! Ela vai contar histórias legais, como aquela vez que chovia um sujeito dentro de casa? – Perguntou William, já esquecido do Playstation.

-E ela e mamãe andaram de guarda-chuva, dentro de casa?- Indagou Emily, com ar cândido.

Com o rosto franzido, Grissom perguntava onde as crianças teriam ouvido isso. Sara punha o rosto na janela. E mais uma vez, uma pergunta do papai, ficava sem resposta.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

A viagem até Vegas transcorreu tranquila, passou o último filme do Superman, no avião e as crianças quiseram vê-lo. Sara e Grissom aproveitaram, para namorar! Era incrível como naquela idade, ficassem de mãos dadas, trocassem olhares insinuantes, e se dessem rápidos beijos provocativos. Incrível e romântico!

Catherine foi buscá-los no aeroporto. Só teriam tempo pra ir até em casa, deixar a bagagem, tomar um café e ir correndo pra igreja.

- Esqueci como aqui era quente! – Bufou Sara tirando o casaco. – E ainda coloquei esse vestido de mangas compridas!

Cath pegou o tecido, no braço da amiga e disse que "ainda bem, que o tecido é fininho". Fininho ou não, o caso é que esquentava. Catherine continuava esbelta e vaidosa. Tinha uma rígida dieta alimentar, ia à academia e fazia yoga. Emily ficou olhando fixo para ela, do mesmo jeito que Grissom olhava para um suspeito, e conversaria mais tarde com a mãe:

- Mamãe, a tia Cath é travesti?

- Claro que não, menina! De onde você tirou essa ideia?

- Sei lá! Ela tem uma cara tão estranha.

Sara também tinha achado, ela tinha muita coisa falsa: duas plásticas, para levantar a expressão; botox nas rugas; colágeno nos lábios e silicone nas maçãs do rosto. Cruzes! Era muita coisa, mesmo!

Não comentou nada com a filha e deu Graças a Deus por Emily, apesar de observadora, ser mais discreta que Grissom, e só fazer esses comentários em particular. Grissom falava na cara da pessoa, passando por cima do constrangimento que causava.

Mais cedo, no aeroporto, Catherine deu um abraço apertado, nos amigos que não via há muito tempo. Arregalou os olhos quando olhou para os gêmeos, como estavam enormes! Quantos anos tinham?

- Acabaram de completar 13 anos. – Disse Grissom, todo orgulhoso.

- Eles têm a carinha de vocês! – E dizendo isto, Catherine sacudia as bochechas das crianças.

Os gêmeos sorriram amarelo. Por que os adultos, quando não tinham o que dize só falavam besteira? Sara conhecendo bem seus filhos, sabia que eles não gostavam nada desses apertões na bochecha, resolveu se pôr no meio e mudar de assunto.

- Sinto muito, pelo seu divórcio!

- Oh, não sinta! – Fez uma careta de alívio. – Acho que não fui feita para o casamento. Nem todo mundo tem a sorte de achar sua alma gêmea, sabia? – Encarava Sara, feliz sinceramente, pelos dois.

Sara instintivamente, segurou no braço de Grissom. Ele se dirigiu a Cath:

- Pensei que você ia sossegar com Adam Novak.

- Eu também, Gil! Mas não foi assim. Há 4 meses, fizemos o melhor que podíamos fazer: nos divorciamos. Não façam estas caras. Eu e Adam somos grandes amigos.

Isso Grissom não conseguia entender: podiam chamá-lo de antiquado, ou o que fosse, mas ele achava impossível amar uma mulher, viver com ela e depois se separarem, cada um tomar seu rumo e serem apenas "amigos". Definitivamente, essa ideia não entrava na cabeça dele.

Conhecera o advogado Adam Novak, muito superficialmente, mas conhecia Catherine muito bem: ela era mandona, independente e autoritária. Vai ver tinha razão: não nascera para o casamento! Perguntou de Lindsey.

- Ela vai muito bem, está esperando para breve o segundo filho. Vocês irão vê-la e ao marido hoje. – Falou a loira.

- Ela estará na igreja? – Perguntou Sara.

- Ela não deixaria de ir. – Foi a resposta da loira, já se encaminhando pro carro.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Na casa de Cath, mal tiveram tempo de deixar suas coisas, tomar um café se dar uma ajeitada, e já era tempo de saírem de novo. A campainha tocou e Catherine foi atender com um sorriso.

- É alguém que vocês conhecem muito bem. Veio do Texas, e vai à igreja conosco.

Quando Cath começou a falar Grissom imaginou quem seria, ao ouvir a palavra "Texas" abriu-se num amplo sorriso, só podia ser Stokes.

- Nick! – exclamou assim que o outro entrou e lhe deu um apertado abraço.

- Sara Sidle...Que saudade! ... - Ele também abraçou Sara, e os dois se olhavam com os olhos úmidos, emocionados.

Passado aquele instante de comoção, Nick enxugou os olhos e apresentou a todos sua mulher, grávida de seis meses, Cinthia. Ela também era do Texas, tinha como Nick olhos e cabelos castanhos e sua extrema simpatia conquistou as duas ex-CSI's.

Nick estava com um terno escuro, morrendo de calor. Tirou o paletó e podia-se ver os pneuzinhos, através de sua camisa fina. Grissom que não deixava nada passar, falou:

- A vida no Texas fez bem a você, não?

- Não posso me queixar. Estou lá há cinco anos, me casei, espero meu primeiro filho e tenho um belo rancho com gado de corte. É, estou prosperando! – Disse o risonho Nick.

- Puxa, cinco anos já! – Exclamou Catherine trazendo café, para os recém-chegados.

Cinthia recusou o café. Desde que ficara grávida, tinha eliminado o consumo de café. Catherine, então ofereceu o mesmo que dera às crianças: leite e biscoitos de chocolate. Dessa vez, Cinthia aceitou. Isso lembrou a Grissom, que não conheciam seus filhos ainda. Chamou-os da cozinha, onde faziam seu lanche.

Vieram para a sala e ouviram suas apresentações.

- Nick, meus rebentos: William e Emily! – Apresentou-os Grissom.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam Agora alguém dizia: "puxa, como estão grandes!"; alguém se espantaria "são a carinha dos dois!" e alguém contaria a história dos seus nomes!". Dito e feito. Cinthia falou do tamanho deles; Nick falou da semelhança com os pais e Catherine contou a origem dos nomes.

William que era mais rápido piscou para a irmã, com ar de "eu não disse?". Tinha também, uma linguinha afiada. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas fechou-a imediatamente, a uma olhada feia de Sara, que conhecia muito bem, o filho que tinha.

- Você já leu "O morro dos ventos uivantes", Emily? - Perguntou Cinthia, aludindo ao romance famoso, de Emily Brontë de quem a menina herdara o nome.

- Não, mamãe diz que ainda é cedo para mim.- Respondeu Emily que ultimamente, dera essa mesma resposta, inúmeras vezes.

"Como os adultos são previsíveis", dissera o irmão, certa vez. Agora Emily tendia a lhe dar razão. Eram sempre as mesmas falas, mesmas perguntas. Pareciam não saber conversar com eles. Ela se ressentia, com isso, pois já estava virando uma mocinha, e se aborrecia com a conversa extremamente infantil que lhe dirigiam.

William não gostava também, mas por outro motivo; garoto de grande atividade com uma rotina extracurricular intensa achava os adultos, molengas e babacas. Eles nunca podiam lhe acompanhar! Grissom achava que era culpa sua. "Sou velho demais para segui-los, Sara!".

- É mesmo um pouco pesado para sua idade – falou Cinthia, servindo-se de um biscoito.

- Mas eu sei um trecho de um poema dela, que mamãe sempre recita pro papai - Falou Emily, enquanto Sara tentava lembrar-se de qual poema a filha falava.  
"Que luz brilhou no meu azul celeste,  
Ou nova aurora para mim raiou?  
O bem da vida é o bem que tu me deste  
E o bem da vida em ti se consumou".

Grissom gostou, mas era suspeito. Gostava de tudo que suas crianças faziam. Quando faziam travessuras, contudo, eram "filhos de Sara". Cath olhou para seu relógio e falou:

- A conversa tá muito boa, mas estamos em cima da hora. Na volta, todos virão para cá e poderemos conversar mais um pouco. Farei uma pequena recepção aqui em casa.

- Você fará isso? – Perguntou Sara.

- Sim, é só para nosso antigo grupinho. E, afinal, ele não tinha família; alguém tinha de fazê-lo!

Todos concordaram com a cabeça. Ele merecia isso e muito mais. Por um instante, sua presença invadiu o ambient, e um silêncio respeitoso se fez. Para logo em seguida o burburinho começar novamente. Sara viu a fita torta na cabeça da filha e foi arrumá-la. Automaticamente, olhou para a gravata de Grissom, e viu que estava torta também, revirou os olhos e foi até ele.

Nick colocou o paletó. Cinthia arrastava os pés, não pelo peso mas os sapatos novos, faziam seus pés doerem. Catherine procurava freneticamente, as chaves do carro.

- É esta aqui? – Indagou William, mostrando umas chaves, num chaveiro de coelho.

- É, sim, meu filho! Obrigada! – Respondeu uma desolada Catherine, com uma expressão engraçada, no rosto e os óculos, na ponta do nariz. – A gente sabe que está ficando velha quando perde as chaves.

Sara falou que Grissom fazia isso o tempo todo e, invariavelmente, era William, que as achava. Isto não consolou nem um pouco, a vaidosa loira.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

As crianças queriam subir correndo a escadaria da igreja, o que fez Sara intervir:

- Crianças, não corram! Vocês podem cair – gritou em vão, porque elas já iam longe, para ouvi-la.

- Filhos, hein?- Disse Nick, no mesmo degrau que eles.

Grissom respondeu:

- São maravilhosos! No começo você se assusta: depois, acha que não há nada igual.

- Bom, por enquanto estou assustado só!

Grissom riu. Achara engraçada a cara de Nick. Sara sorria e olhava pra cima:

- Acordei hoje, pensando em Warrick!

- Não se passa um dia, sem que eu não pense nele! – Suspirou Nick!

- É natural, vocês eram muito amigos! – Disse Grissom.

Cinthia apertou a mão do marido, solidária: não conheceu Warrick, mas já ouviu falar tanto dele, que é como se o conhecesse. Catherine diz de repente, com voz sombria, que ele está lá com eles. Sara, que não acredita nessas coisas, olhou torto para a amiga. Grissom percebeu o ar pesado e disse:

- Ele era muito "gente fina"! Com toda certeza, iria estar aqui animando a gente!

Nick concordou com a cabeça e entraram na igreja, onde William já os aguardava, com uma reclamação a fazer:

- Bem como eu disse: não tem ninguém da minha idade aí dentro.

- Shhhh! Mais tarde, discutiremos isso! Agora não é hora, nem lugar – imediatamente, replicou Sara.

- Mas mãe...

Uma olhada feia de Grissom o fez calar. Parece que ao voltar a Vegas, ele encarnava, novamente, o papel de supervisor durão. Catherine viu um banco, quase vazio no meio da igreja. Carregou seus amigos para lá.

Conforme eles passavam, Grissom e Sara encontraram muitos conhecidos, que cumprimentaram, com um leve menear de cabeça. "Nossa, como Sofia está envelhecida!", "Ecklie! Meu Deus! Esqueci, completamente dele!", "Greg se tornou um belo homem. Aquela moça ao lado dele, deve ser a esposa!", ia pensando Sara.

Finalmente se acomodaram. Catherine,olhava para a entrada, para melhor vigiar quem vinha anunciou:

- Agora, está entrando o Dr. Robbins!

Os antigos CSIs se viraram, e viram um homem com semblante orgulhoso, sentado numa cadeira de rodas empurrada por um rapazola, que Catherine contou, ser o neto mais velho do doutor.

- Depois que a esposa faleceu o ano passado, ele resolveu ir para uma casa de repouso, para não dar trabalho pra ninguém.

- Penso que ainda estou naquele tempo. Esqueço que os anos passaram e o Doc não está mais no CSI – suspirou Sara.

Ninguém sabia se o suspiro de Sara era pela rapidez dos anos que se escoavam ou pelo Dr. Robbins. Ao ouvir menção do falecimento da Sra. Robbins, Nick e Grissom apertaram as mãos das respectivas companheiras, porque cada um a seu modo, nem ousava pensar na vida sem a mulher, por perto. Catherine continuou:

- Ele foi afastado logo depois que o Nick saiu. O David ficou em seu lugar.

- Eu saí há cinco anos, porque meu pai estava mal e precisavam de mim por lá. Aí conheci a Cinthia e...Sabem, como é, uma coisa leva à outra... E eu nunca mais voltei. Acabei me estabelecendo por lá.

- E seu pai, melhorou?

- Ele morreu, Grissom! Seis meses, depois que fui para casa.

- Oh, eu sinto muito! Eu não sabia. De verdade – e Grissom estava sinceramente mortificado.

- Tudo bem! – Intrometeu-se Cinthia, percebendo que Nick ficava emocionado, ao lembrar-se do pai. – Já faz tempo mesmo.

Catherine olhava de novo, para a entrada quando Lindsey entrou com o marido. Após averiguarem um pouco o local, acabaram ficando atrás. Com o olhar, a moça achou a mãe e acenou para ela.

Sara notou que Catherine retribuiu o aceno, aborrecida porque a filha não veio se sentar do seu lado. "Aonde? Apertando um pouco teríamos lugar para um, e não tem cabimento, ela sentar-se aqui e o marido lá atrás se acharam lugar, para os dois", pensou ela.

No mesmo instante, uma voz bem conhecida deles perguntou se eles poderiam se encostar um pouco para ele poder sentar, Nick que estava na ponta, levantou a cabeça e abriu-se num amplo e franco sorriso.

- Brass!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Levantou-se para dar um forte abraço no capitão. Grissom sorriu para ele, enquanto Brass era apresentado a Cinthia. Foi então a vez de Grissom ser abraçado e apresentar-lhe os gêmeos que ouviram pela enésima vez, "como estavam enormes" e "como pareciam com os pais". Além do abraço, Sara sapecou um beijo na bochecha, daquele homem tão especial, que fora como um pai para ela em Las Vegas.

Quando chegou em Catherine, ela olhou para o relógio e limitou-se a dizer:

- Atrasado!

Ele fez um gesto, eximindo-se de culpa:

- Não tive culpa, o trânsito está infernal!

- Você chegaria atrasado no seu próprio funeral!

- Querida, acredite – falou Brass, se ajeitando no banco. – Se eu pudesse, faltaria a esse compromisso!

Sara sorriu: apesar de estar com o cabelo que lhe restava todo branco, continuava afiado, como sempre. Um pouco depois, o ministro batista, começou o serviço fúnebre de David Hodges.

Wendy sentada na 1ª fileira trajava um tailler preto com um enorme chapéu também preto. Chorava um pouco, de vez em quando e segurava na mão de dois meninos magros. Sara perguntou para Catherine se aqueles meninos eram dele. A loira, que sabia da vida de todo mundo, confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

O retrato de Hodges aparecia,com certo destaque, ao lado das inúmeras coroas. Ecklie atendeu ao chamado do ministro e subiu ao púlpito, falando do trabalho dele,no CSI. Catherine perguntou se Grissom queria falar algo em nome dos antigos colegas do CSI, na qualidade de seu antigo supervisor e melhor amigo.

Grissom engasgou-se recebendo uns tapinhas nas costas de Nick.

- Melhor amigo? De onde você tirou isto?

- Era assim, que ele se referia a você. – Falou Catherine.

- Que absurdo! Nunca foi o meu melhor amigo.

- O importante era que ele assim se considerava. – Falou Catherine. – Portanto, se eu fosse você falaria.

- É, amor, você está acostumado a falar para muita gente! - Se intrometeu Sara.

- Você acha mesmo? Eu não preparei nada!

- Não precisa preparar nada, Gil, é só deixar o coração falar. – Continuou Catherine.

- Mas Ecklie levou um calhamaço pro púlpito. – Ponderou Grissom.

- Ora, o Ecklie! Ele precisa de um roteiro até para ir ao banheiro, pelo amor de Deus! – Finalizou Catherine.

Grissom acabou se convencendo e, quando o ministro perguntou se algum amigo queria dizer algo, ele levantou a mão e foi lá pra frente pensando no que diria. Instalou-se no púlpito e olhou bem de frente, para sua viúva. O tempo parecia não ter passado para Wendy.

Olhou para o retrat, bem ao seu lado. Os olhinhos zombeteiros, curiosos e perscrutadores de sempre, pareciam encará-lo. O quê ele apreciaria, neste momento? Grissom foi pescar no fundo da memória, dados sobre Hodges que considerava esquecidos.

CONSIDERAÇÃO. Isto era uma coisa muito importante, pra Hodges e ele começaria por aí. Pensando assim Grissom começou seu elogio fúnebre:

- "Caros amigos! Pelo que posso perceber, os antigos e os novos CSI's de todos os turnos, o pessoal do laboratório, os detetives, todo mundo veio, ele apreciaria muito a consideração de vocês. Então, vou começar agradecendo a todos pela presença. Estou certo, que agradecer, seria a 1ª coisa que ele faria, se pudesse.  
Bem, o que poderíamos dizer de David Hodges? Ele era curioso, investigativo, gostava de conversar e fazia bem seu trabalho..."

Emily imitou o pai, traduzindo:

- Ele era xereta, fofoqueiro, tagarela e não se empenhava muito no serviço...

- EMILY!

Sara nem percebeu que elevara a voz. Nick e Catherine sorriram pois sabiam a verdade. William tinha a expressão de quem se esforça para se lembrar de alguma coisa. Por fim, fazia a expressão de quem acendera uma lâmpada interior.

- Mamãe, esse Hodges não era o puxa-saco do papai?

Antes que Sara falasse qualquer coisa, Catherine foi mais rápida e respondeu ao garoto:

- Esse mesmo!

- CATHERINE!

Dessa feita, saiu um grito, que fez com que todos se voltassem para Sara, inclusive Grissom que levantando a sobrancelha, parou o que dizia para tentar entender o que se passava com sua família. Sara ficou vermelha, William ficou satisfeito e Catherine olhou para Sara dizendo num cochicho:

- Que foi? É verdade!

Grissom continuou falando. Sabia que estava no caminho certo porque Wendy aprovava o que ele estava falando, ora balançando a cabeça, ora lançando um olhar de aprovação para o improvisado orador.

Ele enfim finalizou com uma citação de Shakespeare, o que levou William a comentar com Sara:

- É do meu xará, não?

Sara fez um gesto afirmativo, com a cabeça


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Sara ficou observando seu filho. Diziam que ele era muito parecido com ela (e era mesmo!), embora Sara não concordasse muito com isso. Pensava que o filho era mais bonito e vivaz, que ela aos 13.

Tudo indicava que ele seria um rapaz bonito, bem alto e bem magro. Agora mesmo, o terno estava "dançando" nele, mesmo tendo sido apertado na loja. Ela se preocupava com a magreza do filho desde pequenino.

Olhou para a filha. Ela era a cara de Grissom e puxara dele, uma tendência a engordar. Fora um bebê lindo, gorducho, com os cabelos escuros anelados e enormes olhos azuis.

Desde pequenos ela travava uma batalha inglória: fazer o filho comer e a filha fechar a boca. "Pelo visto, não tive resultado com nenhum dos dois", pensou meio desanimada. William parecia impaciente e Sara pensou se fora boa ideia trazê-los.

Ela e Grissom tiveram longas conversas a respeito. Ela achando que eles ainda eram muito novos pra isso. Ele contra-argumentava, que eles não tinham o direito de enclausurá-los, eles não tinham com quem deixar as crianças e além de tudo, seria uma ótima oportunidade de mostrá-los ao pessoal em Las Vegas.

- Pense bem, Sara! Talvez tenhamos de esperar mais 13 anos, para voltar pra lá querida!

Esse argumento acabou por convencê-la. No fundo ela gostaria muito de mostrar seus rebentos aos amigos. Então estava resolvido: os gêmeos iriam.  
O difícil fora convencer as crianças a quererem ir até Las Vegas. Elas não gostaram muito da ideia de não ter gente da idade deles, só "um bando de velhos", como dizia Emily.

Elas estavam acostumadas com as histórias do CSI e seus personagens,desde pequenas. Contavam alguns casos mais leves, e amenizavam a violência em outros. Nunca se mencionava estupro, tripas pra fora ou muito sangue. A história da assassina das maquetes, por exemplo, por envolver Sara era muito contada, mas se passava muito por cima dos crimes.

Pode-se dizer, que no decorrer do tempo ela se centrara mais na figura de Sara. Dizia como a mamãe era valente e corajosa e se adaptava às circunstâncias para sobreviver. Era uma história que sempre vinha à baila, quando os gêmeos tinham de ir ao médico, ao dentista, ou estavam passando por alguma situação difícil.

É claro que gostariam de conhecer os personagens daquelas histórias, isso mexia com a curiosidade dos gêmeos; por outro lado não queriam levar beliscões nas bochechas, nem ouvirem pela milésima vez, da semelhança com os pais.

Não que parecer com os pais lhes desagradasse, longe disso. O que era desagradável, era a falta de assunto, com eles. Não eram mais criancinhas, muito menos burras, não fossem eles, filhos de quem eram! Pareciam com os pais, não apenas no físico, mas na teimosia e gênio difícil também.

Meio contrariados, foram. E a viagem, até agora não tinha mostrado nada excepcional pra eles: uma tia Cath muito emperiquitada e engraçada; um tio Nick fora de forma; um tio Brass, que tinha mais cara de avô que de tio, e só.

Grissom tendo acabado seu elogio fúnebre descera do púlpito, pegara nas suas, as mãos de Wendy e trocou algumas palavras com ela. Depois, com passos apressados, passou reto no seu banco, dirigindo-se adiante onde estava Greg.

Conversou um pouco com ele, e no mesmo ritmo, retornou ao seu lugar. Sara que o conhecia muito bem, sabia que aqueles passos apressados significavam preocupação com alguma coisa.

Quando o marido voltou ao seu lugar, Sara perguntou se havia alguma coisa errada. Grissom respondeu, num tom de voz baixo:

- Nada. Só irei carregar o caixão com Brass e Greg, representando nosso pessoal. Os outros três, serão novos CSI's. Wendy me pediu, e eu não pude recusar. – Pareceu lembrar-se de algo e perguntou. – E aquele grito, Sara? O que foi aquilo?

- Nada, não foi nada! – E olhou contrita para frente, bem como as crianças.

E mais uma vez, uma pergunta do papai, ficou sem resposta.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Foram ao cortejo fúnebre no carro de Catherine. Brass carregou Nick e a mulher com ele, desafogando o carro. Os gêmeos deram "Graças a Deus" por isso. Na ida até a igreja tinham ido como sardinhas em lata.

Sara toda feliz, rememorava seu reencontro com os antigos colegas que há muito tempo não via.

- Greg está ótimo! Não lembra em nada, o rapaz estouvado que conhecemos! – Sara deu um suspiro. – Tenho lido também o que ele escreve, muito bom mesmo!

- Você viu que ele escreveu sobre nós? – Perguntou Catherine.

- Sim, foi muito simpático da parte dele. Lembrar tão bem de nós!

- Sem modéstia, Sara, mas nós formávamos uma equipe e tanto!

- O tio Greg pôs a mamãe e o papai num livro? – Questionou Emily.

- Todos nós estamos lá, querida! – Respondeu Catherine.

- Que legal! – Assanhou-se William. – Podemos ler esse livro, mamãe?

Sara deixou de lado as reminiscências e voltou a incorporar o seu papel de mãe.

-Assim que voltarmos pra casa conversarei sobre isso, com o papai.

- Pronto! Lá vem outra conferência! Ora, mamãe, não somos mais criancinhas tolas! – Reclamou Emily, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara.

- É. Já temos 13 anos, mamãe! – Ajuntou William.

- Grande coisa! – Exclamou Sara aborrecida.

- Não tenho nada com isso Sara, mas creio que você não pode tratá-los como bebês, a vida inteira. Eles estão crescendo! – Disse Catherine.

Sara lançou um olhar feroz à loira. Em sua opinião, ela não tinha moral para falar nada, pois ainda queria mandar e desmandar, na vida de Lindsey, casada e já entrando na casa dos 30. Buscou com o olhar o auxílio do marido, mas desistiu, ao vê-lo olhando embevecido para as crianças.

Grissom no fundo se deliciava com aquele pequeno motim doméstico. Sara os tratava mesmo como bebês e às vezes exagerava na proteção. Eles estavam crescendo e ele sabia muito bem, que o relógio não ia andar pra trás, apenas porque a Sra. Grissom assim desejava.

Depois da observação de Sara o carro ficou silencioso, então Grissom se resolveu a falar alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse para ouvir sua própria voz, a ressoar naquele carro. Havia muitos tipos de silêncio. E este não era bom.

- Veja se dá para acreditar: o Greg é o supervisor do noturno! O tempo passa e a gente não percebe!

- Eu era pra ter esse cargo, mas quando me casei o Ecklie não quis me transferir para o turno do dia, e seria muito difícil levar um novo casamento assim, então deixei o CSI - suspirou Catherine. – Se bem que o dinheiro que ganhei do meu pai, tenha sido de grande valia!

- Ah, agora é pai, não é mais Sam? Este é um grande progresso!

- Faz muito tempo... As coisas mudam Gil, as pessoas também.

- Falando nisso, como o Ecklie está envelhecido. Ele ainda está só? – Perguntou Sara.

- E quem quer aquele traste?- Arregalou os olhos Catherine ao responder para Sara. – Sabe aquele velho ditado, que fala que o homem é como o vinho? Melhora com o tempo?

Sara e Grissom fizeram que sim, com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo.

- Pois bem: não se aplica ao Ecklie, quanto mais o tempo passa mais ele se transforma em... Vinagre.

Grissom riu deliciado. É, Catherine tinha uma certa razão ao falar que as coisas mudam, no decorrer dos anos. Contudo algumas coisas nunca mudam.

E assim, chegaram ao cemitério e Grissom precisou de alguns segundos para se recompor. Tempo mais que suficiente para Sara inspecionar, pela enésima vez, naquele dia, a gravata de Grissom e a fita de Emily. Ambas tortas, como era de se supor.

O enterro transcorreu bem, tirando o fato de que William caiu numa cova aberta e foi salvo por Nick, que tinha um certo trauma de covas; e Emily ter rasgado um pouco seu vestido azulão, ao se debruçar nas barras de metal, no túmulo de Hodges. A curiosa menina conseguiu de alguma forma, se enganchar ali. Sara suspirou: ela estava cada vez mais parecida com Grissom, nas qualidades e defeitos.

Catherine retirou uma flor, do buquê que havia levado, para Hodges, e disse pra Sara:

- É para Warrick!

Sara também pegou uma flor, das que havia levado e seguiu a amiga, pelo cemitério. Pouco depois, pararam na frente de uma lápide. A loira se abaixou, pôs sua flor e, observando um ramalhete fresco, de cravos vermelhos, pensou. ´"Nick já esteve aqui!",lembrando que o amigo levara flores iguais, para Hodges.

Catherine fez uma oração silenciosa, enquanto Sara, também em silêncio, falava com o amigo: _"Oi, Warrick! Sei que faz muito tempo e nem sei se pode me ouvir. Em todo o caso, quero que você saiba que sempre lembro de você e, você estará sempre vivo, em nossos corações. Gil ainda se sente responsável, por tudo que aconteceu aquela noite. Eu tento tirar essa ideia da cabeça dele,mas você sabe como ele é. Ah, Warrick, trouxe os meus filhotes para o pessoal conhecer. Todos dizem que eles são muito parecidos comigo e com Gil, então sei que você gostaria deles, assim como gostava de nós. E, de onde estiver, se for possível, cuide deles, sim? Obrigada por me ouvir, e muita paz para você, meu amigo!". _

Sara julgou ver lágrimas querendo cair, dos olhos da outra.

- Você tinha uma quedinha por ele, não Catherine?

A loira demorou uns segundos para responder, e quando fez, foi como se revolvesse seu passado. Com o olhar distante, compartilhando sua lembrança mais cara, ela suspirou e respondeu, resignada:

- Não era pra ser... Paciência...

Depois de enxugar os olhos com as costas das mãos voltou ao presente, encarou Sara, seriamente, pôs as mãos em seus ombros e falou:

- Nem todos possuem a sorte de ficarem juntos e terem o seu final feliz. Você e Gil tiveram muita sorte, foram feitos um para o outro. Apesar de tanto desencontro, acabaram juntos. Não desperdice, nem um precioso minuto. Viva cada um deles como se fosse o último de sua vida pois ninguém sabe o que o destino reserva pra gente... – Terminou olhando para a lápide a sua frente.

Sara concordou com a cabeça e Catherine, continuou:

- Agora, tenho um assunto delicado a lhe falar, é sobre seus filhos.

-Do que se trata? – Perguntou já com a testa franzida.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

- Sei por experiência própria, que não é muito bom falar com uma mãe a respeito de seus filhos. Acredite-me, sei muito bem que é um terreno perigoso. Mas, vou correr o risco. Está entalado em minha garganta, então vou falar senão sufoco.

Catherine a levou pela mão até um banco de pedra. Sentaram-se e ela continuou:

- Sei que você não gostou do que eu disse no carro. Mas veja Sara, a gente cria os filhos pro mundo não pra nós. Você não vai protegê—los pra sempre. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, a vida vem cobrar o que é dela, você querendo ou não. O que você precisa fazer, e sei que você e Gil fizeram e fazem muito bem é orientá-los, educá-los, dar-lhes bons exemplos e confiar virão até vocês em busca de orientações e quando tiverem alguma dúvida. Não tem necessidade de trazê-los na barra de sua saia, Sara!

- É fácil falar...

- Eu sei como às vezes, é difícil se conter. Eu lutei muito para dominar a sensação de culpa, pelo trabalho me afastar de muita coisa da vida da Lindsey. Além do fato, dela ter crescido sem pai. Isso não era minha culpa, mas eu me culpava mesmo assim.

- Então, sou uma péssima mãe?

- Não, não é! Pelo que tem me contado, esses anos todos, você se saiu muito bem. O que precisa é você acreditar nisso!

- Como assim?

- Olhe, Sara, porque você teve uma infância trágic, não significa que seus filhos terão também. Pelo amor de Deus, Sara, você é uma pessoa inteligente! Não permita que o seu passado assombre seu presente e atravanque seu futuro. Eram outros tempos, outras circunstâncias. Você não é sua mãe, Gil não é seu pai, a história de vocês é diferente!

- Não sei, Cath. Pergunte ao Gil; ainda hoje tenho pesadelos com isso!

- Já está mais do que na hora, de você resolver esse assunto, não acha?

Sara respirou fundo antes de responder. Catherine não entendia o quanto isso ainda doía, apesar de ter acontecido, há tanto tempo. A loira, como se lesse seus pensamentos, segurou suas mãos e disse:

- Eu sei que é difícil, Sara, a gente não muda de repente, só porque um belo dia falou que ia mudar. Mas pense nisso, ok? Você tem uma vida estável, um homem que te adora e dois filhos lindos, espertos e inteligentes. Mude por eles e por você. Não seja aquela mãe chata, que afasta os filhos.

Nem bem acabou de falar e Grissom apareceu com as duas crianças. Sara levantou-se e se juntou a eles. Trazia os olhos cheios d'água e, sabendo-a muito emotiva o marido atribuiu isso à dor do momento.

- Ah, vocês estão aqui? Bem que suspeitei, quando saíram de fininho!

- Ninguém "saiu de fininho", amor!O que queria? Que berrássemos pra onde iríamos, pra todo cemitério ouvir? - Falou Sara tentando sorrir.

Grissom nem teve tempo de responder, porque Catherine lhe perguntou, com certa urgência na voz, se tudo já havia terminado. Ante a resposta afirmativa do amigo falou:

- Daqui a pouco o pessoal chega em casa e eu não estou!

- Só te peço 5 minutos, Cath! Gostaria de fazer uma oração por ele. – E, virando-se para as crianças, explicou – Era um grande amigo do papai. Warrick Brown.

- Tio Warrick está aqui? – Perguntou Emily, que em seu entusiasmo infantil achava Vegas mágica, enquanto para Grissom trazia uma enxurrada de lembranças, nem sempre agradáveis.

-Fique o tempo que precisar, Gil. Afinal, vocês não vieram lá da esquina. Vou indo à frente com Sara. Deu uma piscadela, pra ele. – Aproveitamos para pôr as fofocas em dia!

Sara então, avançou repentinamente, para os filhos e, sem mais essa nem aquela, abraçou-os e deu um enorme beijo na bochecha de cada um como se não os visse há tempos. Depois, retirou-se com Catherine, não sem antes lançar um olhar comprido, ao marido.

William que estava naquela idade em que os meninos DETESTAM ser beijados, fazendo uma careta, limpou a bochecha melecada, com as costas da mão, e perguntou ao pai:

- O que deu nela?

- Não sei! Ela está muito emotiva hoje, deve ser o momento. Devemos respeitar isso! – Disse Grissom, muito emocionado, abaixando a cabeça.

- Sei. – Disse o menino antes de fazer silêncio. E, sendo desconfiado como Sara, pensou "Emotiva, é? Aí tem... Acredite no que quiser, papai...".

A casa de Catherine estava bem barulhenta. Grupinhos de pessoas distribuíam-se pela sala. Cinthia usava agora, um tipo de chinelo, dando alívio aos pés doloridos. Falava de gravidez com Lindsey. Greg perguntava quando Grissom ia embora. A resposta, claramente não lhe agradava:

- Tão cedo? Esperava mostrar o laboratório, para as crianças!

- Pretendo levar as crianças lá, amanhã de manhã. Isto se o Ecklie não se incomodar, bem entendido! – Disse sorrindo, o antigo supervisor.

Greg se encheu de importância e ficou de conversar com Ecklie, para que ele não causasse problemas, pois essa era uma ocasião especial. Grissom agradeceu-lhe.

As crianças haviam se trocado, e se sentiam mais confortáveis em seus jeans e camisetas. Andavam de grupo em grupo, escutando velhas histórias, onde seus pais eram os heróis.

Sentado numa poltrona, comendo salada de batata e frango frito, Brass aproveitou para puxar Catherine, que agitada, percorria a sala, de um lado pro outro, com uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Quer alguma coisa, Jim?

- Estou contando às crianças, ue fomos a Chicago, assim que elas nasceram.

- Sim é verdade. Os demais não puderam ir, então nós dois fomos representando o pessoal.

Brass pareceu nostálgico ao relembrar aquele dia. Os gêmeos nem tinham um dia de nascidos, quando eles chegaram. Grissom estava muito nervoso e só queria saber se Sara estava bem.

- Sara estava exausta: foram 14 horas sofridas de trabalho de parto, antes do médico se resolver pela cesariana. William tinha o cordão umbilical, enrolado no pescoço.

Emily não conteve sua curiosidade:

- Como nós éramos como bebês?


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Ao responder essa pergunta, tanto Catherine quanto Brass, revisitaram o passado. Catherine lembrava muito bem de Emily: ela era toda redondinha, cheia de covinhas, só mamava e dormia. Dava uma vontade irresistível de mordê-la, tão fofinho era aquele pacotinho cor-de-rosa.

- E eu, tia Cath? – Quis também saber William.

Ela lembrava que William era mais espigado, muito cabeludo e vinha já ao mundo fazendo-se notar. Não chorava, berrava. Sara no começo não tinha muito leite e quando era posto pra mamar, armava o maior berreiro.

- Bem que mamãe fala, que você nasceu reclamando – falou Emily olhando divertida, para o irmão.

- Você também, continua a mesma: come e dorme! – Ajuntou o lingüinha-afiada-William.

A menina olhou para Catherine buscando ajuda, mas a loira sorrindo, estava perdida em seus pensamentos, onde revia Grissom assustado com aquela gentinha minúscula.

Ele estava realmente cômico, se assustando com aqueles pinguinhos de gente. Catherine acabou não se controlando e estourou numa gargalhada. O ex-capitão quis saber qual era o motivo da risada.

- Lembra a cara de assustado do Gil quando viu os gêmeos? Eu já o vi enfrentando criminosos e nunca o tinha visto com tanto pavor assim!

Foi a vez de Brass sorrir:

- Ele estava mesmo apavorado!

Emily veio defender o pai:

- Meu pai não tem medo de nada!

Jim Brass então, passou do sorriso ao riso e replicou meio que sufocado:

- Pode ser, mas quando vocês nasceram ele estava realmente assustado!

Antes de vir para casa, Catherine passara com seus hóspedes, na casa de Wendy que também dava uma recepção. A loira já havia explicado à viúva, que reuniria a antiga turma em sua casa, para que todos desfrutassem daquela rara oportunidade de estarem com Gil Grissom e família. Wendy concordou mesmo porque, todos foram lá, antes de vir para a casa de Catherine.

Já se encontravam todos lá e Catherine olhava para eles, cansada sim, porém com a sensação de dever cumprido. Falara que reuniria a todos e assim o fizera. Só estavam ausentes Hodges e Warrick. Mas ela os sabia mais vivos do que nunca, pois estavam em cada um deles, e nas histórias que estavam sendo contadas lá.

Catherine lançou um olhar pela sala. Num canto, o Dr. Robbins explicava a um sério Grissom, que ele estava usando a cadeira de rodas desde antes da esposa morrer e, logo após seu falecimento, ele se retirou para uma casa de repouso, para não dar trabalho à família.

No canto oposto, Sara ouvia a mulher de Greg contar que tinham três meninos; três "capetinhas" de cabelo espetado, que àquela hora, já deviam ter destruído a casa da sua mãe. Sara ria, com o jeito engraçado de Elizabeth se referir aos filhos. Combinaram de no dia seguinte antes do almoço, passarem por lá, para que o casal Grissom conhecesse os meninos.

Lindsey segurava a enorme barriga, e sorria para o marido. As crianças estavam num grupinho, com Nick e Greg. Sara se aproximou, para ver se estava tudo bem.

- É verdade que você salvou mamãe, no deserto?- Perguntou Emily, que desde que conhecera todo mundo, ficara maravilhada com tudo.

Nick se levantou, e enquanto respondia tentou uma manobra arriscada.

- Sim. Você acha que perderíamos esta moça valiosa pro deserto? NUNCA!

Pegou Sara pelas costas, enlaçou sua cintura e tentou apoiá-la em sua perna. Quase foram ao chão. Meio sem graça, ele se declarou fora de forma.

Sara ria, e enquanto ajeitava seu vestido falava:

- Nick, meu caro, acho que já passamos do peso e da idade de fazermos essas coisas!

Nick ficou vermelho. Grissom se aproximou dela e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Ela disse que sim e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Foi a vez dele ficar sem jeito. Sara achou graça, no fato dele ficar desconfortável, com um carinho na frente de sua equipe, mesmo após tantos anos.

Para que ele não ficasse mais embaraçado, ela pôs-se a lhe arrumar a gravata, que estava no lugar certo dessa vez. Perguntou-lhe o que fazia com a gravata. Ele respondeu que nada, transpirando inocência, por todos os poros. Ela fingiu arrumar a gravata e liberou-o.

Greg foi para o meio da sala e gritou:

- Atenção, pessoal! Acabei de ter uma idéia brilhante...


	11. Chapter 11

Epílogo

- Acendeu a lâmpada mesmo de dia, Greg? – Nick brincou com o ex - companheiro.

- Não, eu a tirei do soquete, para jogá-la em sua cabeça, não se lembra, Nick? – E dando-lhe o troco, Greg demonstrou que ainda mantinha a sintonia com o outro.

- Meninos, meninos! – Intrometeu-se conciliadora Catherine. – Vamos ouvir a ideia de Greg.

- É uma ideia muito simples na verdade...

- Essas costumam ser as melhores: funcionam!

-É o que eu acho também, Brass! Cath, você tem uma máquina fotográfica que não seja digital, aí?

Catherine balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente.

- Então, pegue-a, por favor! Vamos capturar o momento num retrato. Eu mando revelar em ponto grande no laboratório e depois envio a cada um uma cópia. Assim esse momento ficará eternamente, aprisionado nessa foto. Não sei o que o futuro nos reserva, a única coisa de que tenho certeza é que presente nos pertence. Então, que ele seja nosso prisioneiro!

Todos se entusiasmaram. Os casais Grissom e Stokes sentaram-se no sofá. No braço ao lado de Grissom acomodaram-se os gêmeos. Nick levantou-se, dando seu lugar a Lindsey e foi-se acomodar, no outro braço, perto de Cinthia. Atrás do sofá, ficaram em pé: Greg, Elizabeth, Brass e o marido de Lindsey. Agachados na frente, como num time de futebol, estavam David, a mulher, Sofia e Catharine, caso quisesse se enfiar lá. O Dr. Robbins colocou sua cadeira ao lado de Nick.

Ao voltar para a sala, com a máquina nas mãos, Catherine ouviu um ruído de gente se ajeitando, palavras e frases soltas, piadinhas sobre a aparência um do outro, coisas enfim, que a remetiam ao passado, o que ela não queria, pois cutucar o passado era atitude de velho. E Catherine recusava-se a ficar velha.

Enquanto armava o tripé para fincar a câmera, olhava de rabo de olho o que acontecia a sua frente: Elizabeth tirava uns fiapos do terno de Greg, que resmungava que ela não conseguiria deixá-lo mais bonito! Cinthia arrumava o paletó de Nick, que muito vermelho se queixava do calor.

Sofia tinha se levantado e cuidava da aparência do Dr. Robbins. Lindsey achava que o marido estava ótimo. Sara arrumou os filhos, virou-se para Grissom e mergulhou seus dedos longos, naquele algodão macio, ajeitando alguns cachos rebeldes. Depois, desceu a mão e esfregou uma sujeirinha do rosto.

Ele então, olhando-a de um jeito, que apesar dos seus quase 50 anos a fazia enrubescer perguntou aludindo a uma cena, entre eles, de muito tempo atrás.

- É gesso, querida?

- Não, é sujeira, de verdade! – Disse ela, entendendo a alusão.

Elizabeth agora se voltava para ajambrar Brass. Catherine esperou Sofia voltar ao seu lugar. Avisou o pessoal que logo, o retrato seria tirado. Sara, num gesto afetado, mas que nela, caía bem, ajeitou seu coque, seu vestido, seu colarzinho de pérolas, e perguntou a Grissom se estava bem.

Grissom olhou para ela transbordando de amor.

- Está linda, como sempre! – Sussurrou.

Sara abaixou os olhos. Era incrível como ela sempre se sentia como uma adolescente desajeitada, quando ele dizia essas coisas.

Catherine ajustou o disparador para tirar a foto em 10 segundos. Correu para se jogar ao lado de Sofia, pediu para olharem para frente e dizerem X.

Greg pensava em como encaixar esses momentos em seu próximo livro; Elizabeth preocupava-se com seus "diabinhos"; Brass e o Dr. Robbins pensavam que, a partir de 2ª feira, a vida deles, voltaria à opacidade de costume.

Lindsey e o marido, só tinham pensamento, pro seu próximo filho; Sofia resolvia se dava ou não, uma chance, ao companheiro detetive, afinal, não queria terminar seus dias sozinha; David achava aquela reunião, o máximo e sua esposa estava muito feliz, por conhecer aquele pessoal ao vivo, depois de passar anos ouvindo falar deles.

Nick estava assustado com a vinda do herdeiro, enquanto Cinthia imaginava como poderia fazê-lo aceitar fazer um regime, sem ofendê-lo; Catherine sorria feliz porque dera tudo certo.

Os olhos azuis de Emily sonhavam em poder ler o livro de Greg, que mencionava os CSI's; William voava através da imaginação e se via adulto, como um destemido CSI, metido em suas próprias aventuras.

Grissom se dividia entre a mulher de sua vida e os gêmeos, todo o seu tesouro estava naquele sofá. Podia lhe acontecer qualquer coisa: se os quatro estivessem juntos, tudo estaria bem.

Sara sentia-se a mulher mais sortuda da face da terra. Viera a Vegas, atendendo ao pedido do homem que amava. Após anos de tentativas, foras memoráveis, trocas incendiárias de olhares, ele rendeu-se incondicionalmente. E nunca uma mulher fora tão amada; e ainda por cima, este homem maravilho lhe dera duas crianças lindas, que eram sua alegria.

Parece que todo mundo segura a respiração. Até se ouvir o "click" característico, reinou na sala um silêncio absoluto. Depois, num crescendo, o som de vozes foi dominando o ambiente.

De fato, não podemos prever o futuro. Mas o passado é o nosso legado e o presente nos pertence. Provavelmente, pra moldarmos o futuro.

FIM


End file.
